Situations can occur in which toxic, corrosive or environmentally harmful liquid products such as strong acids, strong bases, powerful oxidants and reducers, solvents, oils, and fats, spill onto the benches or floor when being handled in the laboratory or in factories or during transportation. It is therefore very important to be able to clean them up and dispose of them quickly.
Different types of clean up methods and products are used depending on the type of liquid spilled.
For example, acid or alkaline products are usually cleaned up by rinsing with plenty of water. However, large quantities of water are required, and sometimes a clearance of the laboratory or factory. Alternatively, such liquid products can be pumped away. However, the choice of pump will depend on the nature of the product which has been spilled. Another solution is to pour sand or clay or an absorbent or super-absorbent product over the toxic or corrosive product and then sweep everything away. However, the residues obtained remain aggressive and suitable equipment is therefore needed whilst the person dealing with the problem must exercise caution to avoid any contact with any part of the body since there is still a high risk of burning or irritation.
Furthermore, absorbent or super-absorbent products can not be used to clean up strong acids or bases. These latter destroy their absorbent properties and therefore render them useless.
Accordingly, the choice of cleaning method will depend on the type of liquid that has been spilled. To date, no product has been found which can be used as an effective universal treatment for all corrosive, hazardous and/or environmentally harmful liquid products.